


Magic Touch

by CamusVil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Romance, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamusVil/pseuds/CamusVil
Summary: Canonical development of facts in Wano; Zoro meets Hiyori, then tries to protect her from everything.Just that Sanji failed a little kick because of his jealousy.
Relationships: Kozuki Hiyori/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This masterpiece inspired me:
> 
> https://youtu.be/GrJRP3tzuoc 🖤

.

.

.

She seemed very accustomed to that kind of thing. And when Zoro woke up he unintentionally left some thoughts wander across his mind; 

Had she slept with so many men to take it so naturally? Wasn't she uncomfortable?

But she had said those words after confesses her charms and usuals occupations "Didn't I make you happy? Most men love sleeping next to me"

Zoro couldn't deny any of those facts, because sadly, he was so much more recovered and warm due to her company. But mainly because of her beauty. He couldn't deny the idea of so many men wanting to spend only a little of their time with the Oiran, he isn't a liar much less a blinded. Almost immediately Zoro remembered the Ero-cook and his stupids expressions, surely he will be the first of all to fall over her feets.

"You are always very direct, right?" He preferred to evade an answer.

"Yes!" She answers, beaming. The swordsman is sure that every time she moves she is also glowing while leaving flashes in the air, but he cannot exactly locate the place of origin. He doesn't know if it's her eyes, her hair, her lips, her cheeks or her accessories... but it's probably all together. And she's suddenly so dazzling that he forgets about the other two people inside the ramshackle hovel. Brook and Toko are there looking at a newspaper.

Suddenly the atmosphere becomes melancholic, the little girl shoots out of the cabin, lost in the snow. Quickly the blue-haired woman decides to follow her, Zoro sees a brave flash when she runs to keep the little girl safe and is even more surprised to hear her murmur a thank you as a farewell. He knows that she is noble, she is sensible, and under the secret language that is understood, the swordsman admires her and knows it. He didn't know exactly when he decided to protect her at all costs, but more than something previously thought, it was a crazy impulse, a connection that he didn't want to release. The last thing the swordsman could hear after running behind Toko and Hiyori was Brook following their tracks, so he felt reassured at least.

And then they arrived to the flower capital. Heard the shoots that doesn't seemed to stop. Witnessed the execution. All around becoming laughter and crying at the same time. There were tears but never a sad grimace, only smiles and smiles like a sick virus that made him nauseous.

He was anxious and very uncomfortable, so desperate to shut them up in some way that he had the idea of stuffing their throats. But only a touch, a grip on his lapels made him realized of the context and gave him clarity. It was Kozuki Hiyori, holding tight to prevent being separated from him, to keep him from even looking away at other point but her face. And Zoro felt in that instant captured by the woman's need to somehow have him to comfort her.

In the reflection of her eyes, the swordsman found all the pain and suffering of this land since twenty years ago. So gradually he was filled with more and more anger towards the Shogun. Although it was difficult for him to accept it, he was feeling a soft side due to the woman, because he couldn't bear that such a noble will had to shed so many tears in the name of a tyranny. He had discovered in a short time that the most beautiful part of the Oiran was her brilliant mind and pure heart, and it bothered him that she could become contaminated with the "dirty greed of that vermin" as Toko's father had said. 

So he steeled himself. Although he had been told not to attract attention, he couldn't turn around and pretend he saw nothing without giving that asshole Orochi his due. Zoro was willing to run in the direction of the royal chariot to cut the Shogun in half with everything and his pompous entourage. But unfortunately he ran into another obstacle on the way. Kyoshiro had clashed the edge of their swords and in the verge of the battle, the green-haired man had said to Hiyori to discretely run away. 

And she was escaping if it weren't because more of those bastards kept coming. He got rid of the fight with the shogun's dog as best he could and when he saw the woman surrounded, he ran to protect her from the ninjas that ambush her. On his way he observed a yellow blur from the side, but he did not give it importance and intercepted it, sweeping it sideways to get it out of the way and to reach the Oiran. Then he knocked out the enemies and took her on his arms to get away from there.

When Zoro was raising Hiyori up of the ground and while she was spreading her hands around the back of the neck of the swordsman to have better support on the broad shoulders of the pirate, a kick from behind hit the green-haired on the head making him tilt his head forward and landing over the face of the Oiran. So he ended pressing his lips against the corner of her lip, almost like a touch between sweet and at the same time a little more intimate

It was like a very magical touch that had freezed the time. Their causes didn't matter, only the effects of how they had turned his stomach into waves of burning sensations.

The swordsman was freezing and burning at the same time. And it was heavenly. 

And the Oiran was shaking a little Like she was too short to fit and had to make an effort to keep up, she even tugged a little on his neck while they were this close.

"Stupid moss head! Can't believe you knew this marvelous and stunning beautiful lady" Shouted a very angry blond cook from the back of the swordsman.

But Zoro couldn't hear him. Not even when another streak of enemies fell on and distracted him from seeing what was happening between the couple he just kicked in. and although their touch had lasted only a couple of accidental seconds, the contact had left an electrifying sensation between them and a huge weight of attraction. 

Despite the fact that they inadvertently parted in the background, they had to tighten their grip on each other and flee. Toko was safe and secure with the other Mugiwaras, and for now the two of them were on their own. Zoro couldn't openly admit that he liked being alone with her, the time they have spent has been fun and he really cares about knowing her a little more, but without showing that he cares as a proud man who he is for sure.

They continued to be chased almost until sunset, just when they came to a colorful path of various warm-colored trees that gave the landscape an autumnal appearance. In the background they found an abandoned temple in good condition, and after defeating the rest of the enemies they hid there without obtaining any mortal wounds. The leaves were always surrounded them and fell over and over, like a rain.

Zoro had laid down to sleep on the ground near the steps. Meanwhile, she approached prudently and knelt in front of him, she had in her eyes the same clear intention to snuggle up to his side, but apparently this time she didn't want to do it and disturb the swordsman. So she waited.

"You always do that? Sleep nearby other people?"

"...Before, it was for survival" Zoro looked at her with curiosity and she bowed a little bit upon his face "But now... I think it's just you, you have such a strong and relentless presence that it reassures me"

The swordsman said nothing more. Silently but meaningfully he reached out to the side, spreading his arm to gave her access to lie down beside him.

She dropped delicately to lie on his torso, although this time she took the courage to hide her face in his neck. Only separating for a moment from there to leave a kiss on the corner of his lips and in a similar way to the previous kiss, murmuring a "Thank you" 

Zoro felt himself shudder from head to toe, the sensations he had felt before repeating and doubling again. Terrified deep down by such experiences, he finally decided to give himself up to sleep. Not without first bringing Hiyori's waist a little closer, keeping her close so that nothing could happen to her. He had decided to be her guardian, and so he would comply, not only because he did not want Momonosuke to be sad, but because in truth she had begun to care much more than he ever imagined when he saw her lost in the snow "Don't thank me, everything will work out, I promise you"


End file.
